Naruto Knight: The Black Mercy
by AzureKing
Summary: The elemental Nations there are ninja's who are hired to preform tasks. However, there is a organization of highly skilled mercenary's called Chronos. The motto of the organization is 'Do any type of job, At any time of the day.' But, they never mess in the affairs of the shinobi business...until the newest leader has chosen to break the cycle! This leader is named...Naruto Knight!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Knight: The Black Mercy

AK: Hey everybody look I made another new story! This one is a multi-crossover and Naruto will gain a huge harem! I would like to Thank both dracohalo117 and shadow wolf125767 for helping getting this started!

"Captain of 13th hour is here." Said a blond 13-year-old wearing a white suit with black trimmings, he seem to be the in charge of the group.

"Captains of 12th through 1st hours are here as well." A man in his mid-twenties said. He was wearing lab coat over his black sweater. He also wore glasses and he just straitens it.

The boy nodded, "I just receive word that two of our members just went to Konoha…exactly four hours ago."

A girl with white stood up, "Which ones were they from?"

"Team 13."

The girl look shook, "Your team Uzumaki…" she stop as he leak out killing intent, "sorry I meant Knight-sama?" he nodded, "Which ones were they the valentine brothers?"

The shook his head, "No, it was the twin dragons." Everyone eyes widen. "They…wanted to destroy the place for me…even though I told them not too." Everyone heads lower in sadness. "Also…I have another reason for forming this meeting."

A tall, well built, and stoic middle-aged man stood up. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. "Naruto-dono…Is it about your leaving?"

The people started to raise their voices at once, however black flames came from the blond boy who was glaring at them, "OI!" everyone stop at once from the power aura from Naruto. "Better. I've come to realized that I need a break so I'll be in wave for at least two months."

A teen with a red jacket and blue jeans raise his hand, he also wore yellow sunglasses and had a handle for a sword on his belt. "So…who is going to be in charge in your little break?"

Naruto pointed to the man in dark clothing, "Zangetsu…can I trust you to watch over here?"

The boy in red fell, "Why the old man?!"

The blond preteen deadpans at the red teen, "because he the one who doesn't cause most of the collateral damage." Everyone chuckles nervously, because Naruto and Zangetsu never cause too much damage. "Is there anything else to go over before I leave?" he asked.

Everyone nodded, "We wish for you to at least take a team with you." A very youthful woman with purple silver hair which is tied, blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth told what everyone wanted to say. She wears a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals.

Naruto nodded, "Fine, what's the minimal amount of people I can take?"

The next woman was also a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair that is long and worn as a large braid in front. "At least 6 and half of the squad should be at from at the lieutenant level."

Naruto nodded, "Then I shall take…Izumi Curtis, Soi Fon, Moka Akashiya, Rip Van winkle, Cid, and Zolo. Those are the teammates I choose for my break."

Everyone nodded, "The team seems balance and you have our permission to go captain Naruto." Zangetsu said and bow to the boy along with everyone doing the same thing.

Naruto walk out of the room before stopping at the doors, "Also…leave the twin dragons alone…they said they would either come back alive or stay in Konoha dead as a door nail." He left making everyone sigh at this predicament.

_**Meanwhile in Konoha, **_

Two boys around the age of 15 were standing on the gates to Konoha and look at the village with hatred! "Oi…Rogue …you ready?" this was from a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants.

Rogue nods, "Wither we succeed or fail Konoha will know that Chronos will bring fear to their lives. Sting…this battle is for Naruto-sama. For all the training and saving us from our former village." Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. "Ready?" he asked as a dark aura came around him.

Sting grins and nods, "Oh yeah."

_**In the Hokage tower**_

A blond spiky haired man was working on paperwork for his village. He smiles at a picture on his desk, It show a family of three. It had a beautiful woman with red hair, a young 13 year old girl with the same red hair as her mother, and him in the photo. "*sigh* it's been a great life so far…Becoming Hokage, raising my daughter, and in a few months people will remember me as a hero forever." He said, but a giant quake made him fall from his seat! "What was that!?"

Sting and Rogue were killing the villagers of the village with black and white blasts of energy! Sting smiles as he kills an old man with bandages around his face and his right arm! "Yo, Rogue, guess who I've just killed!?"

The dark boy looks at his friend and nods, "Danzo Shimura…and adding the two idiots from the elder council Koharu Utatane and _Homura_ Mitokado …and the destruction of the village with the slaughtering of the people…I say were about 85% done." They restarted the slaughtering of the village as shinobi appear. "Hmm…" he looks at the people around him.

Sting smirks at the shinobi around him, "OI! Is anyone of you assholes named Minato Namikaze?" he yelled with his hands around his mouth. "If so we're going to kill his dumb ass!" Sting yells while laughing at their expressions.

Rogue holds put a hand, "Please we only want to kill Minato. We do not wish to kill all of you either."

A woman with black curly hair yells "Said that to the villagers that you slaughter!"

Sting flicks off the woman, "He abused our master a long time ago!"

A man with silver gravity-defying with one visible eye spoke, "who is your master?"

Rogue closes his eyes, "Nero Knight…he is our master." He said as it was simply like telling the weather.

Everyone was full of fear by the name he just mentioned. The one-eye man stares at them. "So, Nero ordered you two boys to destroy Konoha?"

Rogue shook his head, "No…We came here of our own free will."

Sting nods and slams his right fist to his open left palm, "That's right! We came to pull out the roots of evil!" He looks at the shinobi as he felt something that was stronger than the weaklings around him. "Rogue! That bastard is here!"

The boy looks behind to see who had the immense energy! There was the Hokage of the leaf…Minato Namikaze. Minato was fairly tall, fair-skinned man. He has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and sandals. He is also wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. "What are you two boys doing here?!" he yells sending large amounts of KI to them.

Sting unfazed by the threat send his own KI that made Minato's look like small puppy! "Hmph, if that's all you got than I'm doing this village a favor, don't you think so too Rogue?" The boy laughs at Minato while Rogue kicks him pushing him away from kunai!

Sting looks at Minato, "Oh, what's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?" He mockingly asked.

Minato glares at him, "Why are you destroying Konoha?"

Sting sighs out exhaustion, "For the last time man we are not here to destroy this place. Just the people that wrong our master!" he yells making the ninja getting ready to attack. "If you guys are ready, then c'mon!" he urges the ninja's.

Minato made a small blue sphere and move towards Sting! "Rasengan!" Before, he had chance to make contact with Sting. Rogue energy rose up to jonin level. "_Eiryū no Hōkō!_** (Shadow Dragon's Roar**_)" _Rogue releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth! Minato disappear from the attack.

"What was that?" he yells.

Rogue cracks his neck, "My power…It's called _Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic._ Think of it as a kekkei genkai, only certain people can gain it." He said as Sting got back to his side.

The boy watch as the other shinobi were watching and not joining Minato. "Hey, Rogue…is it just me or are this guys just standing there?" he asked.

The Shadow dragon slayer nods, "It seems that they are putting their hopes on this man."

The Yodaime flash between them and attack them! The two jump back from him, Sting just looks at him and build up his energy, "_Hakuryū no Hōkō!_** (White Dragon's Roar)**" He yelled, this roar consisted of a powerful, larger whirlwind which pierced through several buildings with ease that were behind Minato, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them. "Oi, stop moving around asshole!"

Rogue tries to hit Minato with his fist only to keep hitting only air for the Yodaime was using the Hirashin to dodge them all. "He has the same power as you?"

Sting shook his head, "I have _White Dragon Slayer Magic._ Basically I have the powers that are holy and more powerful than stander light." He said as Rogue sends powerful blast of shadows to Minato who keeps flashing away from them.

Sting fellows suit by doing the same thing but they couldn't land a single hit on him. Minato flash behind Sting and slap a seal on his back! "SHIT!" he kicks Minato who took the hit and when Rogue was shook at that action he realize that Minato place a seal on his chest!

The man flash and made a half ram seal. Making the two teens powers disappear! "What the hell?!" Sting yells!

Minato smiles, "This is my sage energy seals! They are seals that make any energy source back to the user and make sure that they will not use them." He explains as he watches Sting tried to make another roar attack. "It's useless only the Sage of the six paths can take them off!"

Rogue glares at Minato, "So you were the one who stole the tome of the Rinnegan!?"

The man crosses his arms, "I did it so I can protect Konoha!" Minato glares at the Shadow user.

Sting spits at the face of the yellow flash! "FUCK YOU! You didn't even try to protect your son!"

Yodaime eyes widen, "How do you anything!?"

"Easy…" Sting smiles as Minato felt a cold chill up his spine. "He's still alive!"

The Hokage eyes widen! '_How!? I made sure that Naruto will die and my plan for his sister will go perfectly!'_ "That's a lie; he was left the village before the Kyuubi's chakra can take over his mind!"

Rogue smirks, "The pervious leader save him and gave him the powers of all the leaders!" He body started to gain a dark aura!

Minato was enrage his plans may be destroy if this is true! "Why did you come here? Why killed so many of our villagers!?" he asked.

Sting glowed as well but in bright light! "It was your fault that this village is weak. Our master would never allow this weakness in our home!"

Minato gets angry. "Start making sense! Why did Nero order you two to come here?"

Sting flicks off Minato, "we told you, _we _came here of our own free will! Our lord told us never to fight against Konoha mostly because how we can crush you tiny fuckers!" he smiles at everyone's rage.

"Then if it wasn't for Nero then who did you do this for!?" Minato yells finally hitting his breaking point of calmness

"Our new leader!" the two said together. "Our Lord is Naruto Uzumaki our king, our hero, and our god! We not telling anything else!"

Minato glares at them, "Fine…but, I'm taking you two to be breed for your kekkei genkai's." he said making the two angry!

"you have to drag us from hell to do that!" Sting yells.

"Don't worry I intend too." He touches both of their shoulders ready to flash them to the I&T department. But when he did he only felt their powers skyrocket! "WHAT!? BUT I'D SEAL THEM!"

They both of the deals burn off from their bodies from the overload of power! "Double Dragon suicide bomb!" They glow so bright Minato was caught of guard and then it happen.

The two boy's body were suddenly engulf into spheres that practically filled that area with energy! Minato eyes widen at the technique, "EVERYONE RUNNNNNNNNN!" he yells.

Then the spheres started to crack and the most giant and powerful explosion happen that will make a certain blond haired bomber woman proud.

_Somewhere _

A woman who was making a clay sculpture hair stands up comically, "I sense a disturbance in the force of explosions…" she look into the sky and gave a thumbs-up! "GOOD JOB!"

_Back to Konoha_

Minato saw a giant crater of what left of the market distract. He was still thinking about what they told him. "If Naruto still alive…than my plans will fall apart!" he said. "I need to talk to Kushina about when she comes back from the mission to wave with team 7, 8, and 9."

_Meanwhile in Wave_

Fourteen people have finally arrived at Land of Waves. Thirteen of them were shinobi from Konoha, Team 7 which has Suki Uchiha, Sai, and Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze and their leader Kakashi. Next is Team 8 which has Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga led by Kurenai Yuhi. And Team 9 which has the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho team, which are Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi and the one who in charge is Asuma Sarutobi. And the last one is Kushina Uzumaki. They were all helping Tazuna who is building a bridge to stop a tyrant name Gato.

They just survived a fight from Zabuza Momochi and Kakashi and Kushina were tired as hell! Tazuna was smiling at them. "Don't worry ninja-san's we're at my house!" he said. Showing them the location, "By the way a couple of people are visiting over. I hope you don't mind." He said.

Kushina shook her head, "it's ok as long as we can rest."

Tazuna grins and opens the door, "OI! Where is my awesome family!?"

As if on cue two people came running to the door, a woman wearing western clothing came with a little boy. "Dad where were you all this time!?" she yelled at him.

The old man scratches his head, "Hehheh, Will I got help for us."

She sigh, "Dad, Did you forget that Chronos are the ones visiting?" she told him. "They would have help without asking for money!"

"Oh yeah…my bad! OI, are you crazy bastards here!?" he yells making Tsunami sweatdropped at her father's words.

A girl came out she had a well-toned figure, fair skin, long black hair worn in microbraid dreadlocks, dark eyes and a weird tattoo on the left side of her collarbone, the design of which appears to be her personal crest. She was wearing a simple white coat. "TAZUNA!" she yelled as fire was around her! "HOW DARE YOU MAKE THIS WONDERFUL FAMILY WORRY ABOUT YOU!" she begins to crack her knuckles scaring the hell out of the man.

The next one was man wearing a light blue T-shirt with a sweater tied around his waist and his green pants. He wears goggles, and is smoking on a cigarette. "Yo! Tazuna where you been old friend? I've been looking for you stash but can't in the name of Highwind find it!" he said as he shook hands with the old bridge builder.

The next person was a tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He carries three swords bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe and another remarkable feature is his cropped green hair. "Oi, oi Izumi-san don't go killing our host." He says to the woman who starting to yell at him.

Another person came to the room yawning possibly woken up from a nap. It was a woman; she is tall and lanky, with dark blue eyes and freckled cheeks. She has long blue-black hair that reaches down to her knees. A few bangs tend to stick up from her head, including a particularly long lock of hair that ends in a curl. Her outfit was a dark blue-purple suit, a dark pink dress shirt, a green tie, and black shoes. She also wears glasses, white gloves. "Vat are you all yelling about?" she said in accent that most of the people didn't recognize.

Two more women rush into the room with faces full of rage. The first girl was a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. "Oi, you woke up our master from his sleep!" she yelled at them making the males whimper at her power.

The girl next to her was wearing school uniform. She had long silver hair that fell like a silver waterfall, and has red eyes with catlike pupils. "Geez, remember we the ones to protect captain Knight." Before she can say anything else everyone saw the last person walking to the room.

The jonins gasp at the person! He had blond, spiky hair that resembles the Yodaime, blue eyes that seem to be so pretty that you can never look away he was wearing a jet black kimono with silver fox on the back. "*Yawn* hey guys can you keep it down? I'm trying take a nap." He whines like a child.

Kushina eyes water along with her daughter Natsumi. They look at the boy who was still had come sleepiness in his eyes, "Seriously…Chronos told you guys to let me relax and you something…I AIN'T RELAX!" he yells at them with a big head!

"Naruto-nii-chan/Naru-chan?"

Naruto looks at the two red-heads with confusion in his eyes. "Eh?" before he can speak the two tackle him making the bodyguards of the boy pull out their weapons! "STOP!" he told them and they listen to the order. He looks the two and had a serious expression, "Who are you two?" he asked.

The two look at him with sad eyes, "you don't remember us?"

Naruto push them off him rather bluntly, "Hell no! Why would I want to know some shinobi scum!?" he yells at them making cry. "I'm the leader of the most powerful mercenary organization in all the world! I'm Naruto Knight, the son of Nero Knight and new leader of Chronos!" he yells with pride! "And I ask again who are you two!?" he glares at the two.

Kushina looks at his straight in the eyes, "We're your family Naruto!"

The boy body started to release black flames! "What…did…you…SAY!?" he yells!

_Meanwhile in the outskirts of Konoha_

Sting and Rogue awaken to a small cave, "HOLY MOTHER OF DARGONS! We're alive!" The white dragon slayer yelled!

Rogue smiles but frowns, "Yes…but how?"

They heard a small step and saw a girl with red hair and purple eyes that had ripple effect! "I did…"

The two mouths dropped when they saw her, "Oi! Get some clothes on!"

End of chapter!

AK: Wow I finally got around to this story! I know things are little WTF but the next chapter will explain it. This is a Naruto multi-crossover everyone and will be a huge harem! And no girls from his world will be paired with him! This the animes, games, ect. I've chosen to be here.

Bleach  
Final Fantasy  
Rosario Vampire  
One piece  
Hellsing  
Avatar the last airbender  
Accel world  
Kingdom hearts  
Fullmetal Alchemist  
Negima  
sword art online  
Fairy Tail  
Final Fantasy  
Metal Gear Solid  
Trigun  
Code Geass  
No more heroes characters

Those are the list for now, I may add more to it later! Now listen this story has no Obito he is dead as a door nail...meaning no Akatsuki! And His sister is the first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi! Stick around to see what's going to happen!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Knight: The Black Mercy

AK: Thanks everyone for reviewing! Listen Naruto will have either 25 or 30 girls depending if I add more girls for different animes! Anyway to those who are confuse wait till the 7th or 8th chapter.

Also I'm adding

Date A Live

Devil May Cry

Persona 3 and 4

Devil survivor 2 and Digital devil saga

Record of Agarest

If you want an anime in this cross over just name it. I'm only have enough space for at least 3 or 5 more.

Enjoy the chapter.

Naruto was glaring at the two red-heads for what they said, "I Repeat…WHAT DID YOU TWO JUST SAY!?"

Kushina was about to answer when the girl with the silver long hair got between them, "Listen ma'am, I've met Lord Naruto's father and mother. I can definitely say that you got the wrong person."

Kushina was about to talk back until she saw the look of angry from Naruto and kept quiet. "I'm…sorry…it seems you are right miss…" she trails off not knowing the girl's name.

"It's Moka Akashiya; this is our Leader Naruto Knight. The woman in the white coat is Izumi Curtis. The one she yelling and beating the snot out of is Zolo. The man talking to your client is Cid. The girl wearing the suit and woke up is Rip Van Winkle with Soi Fon by her side." She introduces all of her comrades who smile at the ninja's.

The silver man nods and waves at them, "Hello I'm-"

Naruto interrupted him, "You Kakashi Hatake the man who learn over a thousand jutsu's"

The man eye-smile at the boy, "that's right this are my students, Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Suki Uchiha, and Sai." he pointed to a girl with long red hair and wearing a battle kimono with black snowflakes on it. And the next was a girl with a scowl at the other group except for Naruto she look at him with interest and lust. The last was a very pale boy who was smiling at them.

Asuma walked up next and bowed, "I am Asuma Sarutobi the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi and leader of squad 9. This our my students Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara." he pointed to the girl with long platinum blond hair, A big boned boy, and lazy boy who was drifting here and there.

The last jonin was a woman, "My name is Kurenai Yūhi, and I am the leader of squad 8. These are my students Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." She showed her team.

The first guests of the bridge builder nods, Naruto sighs. "Great! Now I'm going to have ninja's on my vacation?" he says in fake misery.

Suki looks NArtuto, "Who are you people?" she asked Naruto trying to be little seductive making the others girls glare at her.

Naruto smiles, "We are from the Mercenary organization, Chronos!" the jonins stiffen slightly.

Kushina looks at Naruto, "You're from those mercs?" she asked.

The blond boy's smile disappeared, "What you got a problem with that?"

The woman wanted to say something back…but again something was holding her back… "No…just curious."

Hinata blush at his handsome face, "A-a-ano w-w-what's C-C-C-Chronos?" she stuttered out.

Naruto smiles again, "It's only the most powerful mercenary organization to be made! Let talk over some lunch…not it!" he raise his hand.

"NOT IT!" Everyone from Chronos except Izumi raise their hands.

"Damn it! Fine, I'll make dinner!" She stomps her way to the kitchen and got some meat then cutting it rather loudly…

Both Chronos and Konoha shinobi were sitting in the table with the old drunk's family. "As I was saying…Chronos was originally made from another continent."

Suki was confuse, "What? I thought the veil outside from the elemental nations stops from anyone from leaving or entering here."

Naruto nods, "That's right but it turns out that the original Chronos organization was breaking apart from betrayal or something like that. But, one day leader of Chronos army, Nero Knight, led some of the survivors of the organization to safety."

Kakashi nodded, "Here?"

Rip smiles and nods, "That's right!"

Naruto smiles at his subordinate, "I can't really tell you what happens after they came here, but they slowly become a small group that can do the most impossible tasks without problems. They went to other continents to gain more allies and believe it or not become justice around the world." He said with bit of proud tone in his voice.

"So is it like a village?" Kushina was welcome be god amounts of KI from the Chronos members! "What did I say?"

Naruto glares at her, "We are not a village! We take jobs if it means to help this continent!"

Asuma takes a cigarette and smokes it, "So…who the leader there?"

Naruto pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil. "It's a bit complex…but there thirteen kings or captains of this organization. Each has its own specialization."

Kurenai was interested at this information, "Can you tell us?"

Cid was also taking a drag, "Sure! Uh, I mean if Naruto is all right with that!" He looks at Naruto who nodded.

"The squads are called either company or hours." The blond boy said.

Sai smile at Naruto, "Why is that…dickless?"

*WHAM!*

The boy was instantly on the floor holding his mouth that had blood in it! Everyone look at Soi Fon who was glaring at the boy! "NEVER SPEAK THAT WAY TO LORD KNIGHT! SO HELP ME I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, "Now, now Soi Fon-chan. I distantly remember a girl who often mocks a boy before he became a captain of Chronos." The girl blushes and apologizes to the captain…constantly. "Anyway, the reason it was called 'hours' was because the original Chronos named themselves after the god called Chronos that controls time. I'm just saying what I know. But, the First hour is supporters they're our eyes and ears all over the world and also contact us with our advance technology. The second hour is summoners."

"You like people who specialize in summoning?" Natsumi asked.

"That's right! And let's say…they aren't your regular summons. Anyway the third hour is called flyers."

"You mean they are people who can use jutsu's to fly?" Shino asked.

"Yes and we made machinery to make people fly in the air. The forth hour are sword-user and it has army amount of swordsmen and swordswomen there. The fifth hour is assassins"

Kiba smirks, "so you ARE shinobi!"

Naruto glares at him as his body started to release black flames! "You…dare…to…talk…about…my…HOME AS IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT!?" He yells making all his teammates jump from their chairs and point their weapons at Kiba who was scare shitless!

"I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!" the dog boy begs.

The glares on the face of Chronos vanish in an instant! "Anyway" everyone was sweating from the disturbing amount of powerful from the mercenary's! "The sixth hour is our maker shop."

"Maker shop?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto smiles, "Basically, that's where we put our resources and things we crafted from our experts Alchemist, Smiths, and other people who make things. Actually Izumi is the leader of that Hour." Everyone look at the woman making the food and had meat blood all over the kitchen…they were scare as fuck now…

Suki scoffs, "That woman is a captain?"

Naruto frowns, "I am captain as well to let you know Miss Suki." He told her with stern voice.

The Uchiha girl looks away, "Hmph! I _believe _that! But, you should have a captain who looks like they seen hell."

_*SLAP!*_

Everyone saw that Naruto just slap the Uchiha heiress cheek! The girl was still registering what happen, "w-w-w-what?"

Naruto pull her face near his. If it wasn't the fact he was glaring at her she would enjoy this, but she was not. "Now, you listen hear brat! Izumi _is _living hell!"

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"S-she did something for me that went in failure…" he drops the girl to the floor… "She lost the ability to…to…to…have children…" the women were so shock and sad that Izumi lost the one the joys the life has to offer to a woman. "Let's say…in a way…it's me and Izumi's fault." He went back to the chair pinching the of his bridge nose. "*_Sigh_*…the seventh hour is the medical squad. Moka-chan is a part of them. They actually help Izumi…you see it wasn't just her reproduction organs that were missing but most of her lower organs too. The medical squad was able to make sure that Izumi would have regural life…or at least…as normal as it can be…" he said sadly.

Moka looks down in shame, _'ARGH! Why couldn't I help Naruto out that depression that day!? If that didn't happen…Izumi wouldn't have…Kuso!' _she yelled in her mind.

Naruto takes a breath, "The eighth hour is one our lowest number ranks but it makes up for it with skill. The 8th specialize with negotiations. The captain…is _very_ good as his job…" _'Even, though he's controlling them with that damn eye of his!'_ "The ninth is where our best minds work."

This caught Shikamaru's attention. "Why is that Naruto-san?" he asked.

"That's where our entire strategists are at. We have so many geniuses that we have three captains in that hour to make sure we get all options on the table. We won many battles because of them."

Shikamaru nodded at that, "hmm…can come over to play some shoji?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure…but, you'll lose if you against the top head of the three captains. She is a shark! The Tenth hour is where most our forces are at. There our elemental-users army, they are so powerful we need a captain for at least each element! And then at least one of them must come to the meetings to represent them. The next hour eleventh is our long-range squad, the most calm-headed, collected, and focused members joined. Rip-chan is the Lieutenant of that squad." He said making the girl blush and twiddles her fingers.

Kakashi tilt his head, "Lieutenant? A rank?"

Cid took this one, "Yup! Captains are the second highest rank and about…equal to your Sennin's. Lieutenant is just a step down from there, but can still fight highly known shinobi's at A-rank!" he chuckles at their shock expressions.

Everyone was once again slightly afraid of this organization. "Aren't you afraid that we may use this against you?" Shikamaru asked.

Zolo smirks, "Don't worry…if that happens we'll destroy you all." He said with the confidence to back it up. Everyone was nervous how the man said that without a slight emotion of fear or anything of the like.

Naruto nods, "The twelfth one is our spy and thief network. They are straight up ghost when they do their missions. And the most powerful of all the hours…the hidden hour…the thirteenth…my squad…mass killers." He said with dark smile.

Kushina eyes widen, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"My squad is hired to kill massive amount of people…we are the smallest squad, but the most deadly of all the squads…" he said. "And the leader of Chronos is the captain of that hour." He said making everyone tense.

Kushina mind was completely scattered, '_I know this is my son Naruto…but, what has happen to him since Minato told me he left?'_ "Who is the leader?"

Rip stares at her. "Vell, if you want know it Nero Knight."

"Wait the one who bought Chronos here?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head, "It a title, the first Nero died, but he wanted to make sure that someone will carry out his wishes. And he gave his name his student then so and so forth."

Everyone seemed to understand that, "Naruto-kun, what is your rank in the mass killer?" the one-eyed man asked.

"Oh…my rank is captain…" he said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Everyone was shock… "I thought you said the leader of Chronos is the captain of mass killers." Kushina said hoping he would say that he just at the strength level and not the title.

"I did, but I am the leader of Chronos." Making his team nod to confirm this… "Yup! You're looking at the thirteenth generation of Nero Knight!" he said in a happy tone.

Izumi came back with delicious cooked food. "That's right, Naruto become the leader shortly after Nero the 12th gave him the title and powers." She said and slap Zolo's hand when was about to eat the cake, "dessert is last!"

"Powers?" Kiba said, "You mean that black flames?"

Naruto nodded as he left his hand and orb of small dark flames appeared. "Yup, This Flame God Slayer Magic." He said. "I got more, however that for me to know and you to find found out." He said.

Izumi grabs Naruto hand and Moka hand. The rest of Chronos did this with Tazuna family, Naruto close his eyes, "Oh mighty lord…" he started to chant something that the ninja's never heard before. "Amen." He said and the rest repeated the last word.

Naruto was about to eat until everyone heard small footsteps, "No way…Tsunami!" he looks at her intensely! "I thought they were in bed!"

The woman giggles, "Sorry, Naruto-kun us housewives love to gossip."

Naruto was suddenly tackled by a green, black, and red blurs! "Papa/Daddy/Otou-chan!"

The Konoha ninja's mouth drop to the floor! "DADDY/PAPA/OTOU-CHAN!?"

Naruto stood up holding two little girl in his arms, "my little girls!" Naruto held them close to this his face. "I sowwy that daddy was away!" everyone sweatdropped at Naruto acting this. "How my wittle baby red pwincess and my itty bitty frog hime? And don't you think I fowgot my cutie of a fairy hime either!" he said as he let go of the three and gently place them on the floor.

The first one appearance is that of a small girl (duh!) with red eyes. She has red hair and is made into two pigtails with two blue bowties. "Daddy!" she hug Naruto's left leg. "I'm fine daddy!" She was wearing a elementary school uniform.

He pats her head, "I know Yukino…you made sure to look after your sisters right?" he asked making the girl nod her head. "Good."

The next girl hugs his other leg this girl has long dark hair and bright black eyes, "Papa! I miss you!" she wears a white one-piece dress and was barefooted.

Naruto chuckles, "I know Yui-chan…sorry that papa is always at work." The girl nods and hugs Naruto tighter.

The last girl was hugging his back, "Tou-chan…" This young girl was about 10 years of age. She is wearing a large green raincoat with a rabbit-ear hood holding a rabbit puppet in her left hand. "Welcome home…" she said quietly.

Naruto smiles at her, "Thanks Yoshino. C'mon you eating Izumi –chan's cooking!" He place them next to Tsunami and everyone began to eat except for the ninja's who still shock at this small surprise.

Kushina suddenly yells, "WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW IS IT THAT YOU HAVE CHILDREN!?" only to have a mouthful of chocolate cake in her mouth from Izumi.

Naruto smirks at Kushina glare, "hey you look like a tomato!" he laughs making her embarrassed by that name. "They aren't my real daughters. I adopted them during the purge of Kiri." He said sadly making the girls shiver in fear of the terrible times. "But, I take care of them. They stay here in wave because I can't really let stay in my home…mostly because I set up traps to kill assassin's and stalkers." He said.

"Excuse us!" Everyone look at the door showing Sting and Rogue. "Oi Tsunami we need to contact Chronos…oh…Naruto's…here…eating…with…his…daughters …oh shit."

The two boys said and were about to leave until Naruto jumps over the table and step on their hands slamming to the floor. "And where do you think you two idiots are going?!" he yells demonically!

Sting and Rogue were bow down, "We're sorry, we're sorry, we're sorry, for the last we're sorry!"

Naruto sighs, "What are you two doing here?" he knows what happen in Konoha and the Double dragon suicide bomb. But that usually kills the users so for them to be here…is not short of a miracle.

Rogue takes a knee, "When we fail to kill the bastard Minato and decided to take our lives for not being strong enough." The shinobi of the leaf gasps in shock. "We were saved by a woman that told us you know her by the name… Marie."

Naruto smiles, "So she's the one that help you two from dying?"

The Twin Dragons nod, "Hai! She told us to tell you she has the thing you wanted."

Naruto smile was about to break his face into two. "I see…STING AND YOU TWO ROGUE!" he begins.

"HAI!" they shouted.

"You will be training with me tomorrow to see how if you deserve to be in Chronos and my apprentices!" he yells making the other teammates watch with seriousness.

They nodded, "Yes! Forgive us for our stupidity lord Naruto!" they bowed.

"Yosh, now and that's information out of the way let's eat some dinner!" he said and turned to see a angry wife and shinobi… "Oh right…"

Kushina glares at the two dragon slayers, "what do you mean failed to kill my husband?"

The twin glares right back, "Exactly what we meant!" sting yells at her.

Rogue nods, "by the way, practically nuke your home." he said with a smug smile.

Everyone in Chronos sweatdropped, '_and they are on their own._' They all thought together.

Naruto took his daughters out of the room, "time to go to sleep!"

The dragons and assassin's glare at each other, until Naruto's body started had a dark purple aura. "_**Increase…**_" the group of people fell to their knees. "You will all settle this tomorrow…UNDERSTAND!?" they all struggle to say 'yes' and Naruto's aura vanished. "Good…"

The group of ninja's was shock at this power that Naruto had. They look at the Twin Dragons, and realized that the Naruto they know and this Naruto Knight…are one in the same…why else attack Minato and Konoha? But, now the real question is…what happened to Naruto? Is he being controlled? Did the last Nero destroy his memories?

…

…

…

What has happen since seven years ago?

End Chapter

Ak: I hope you like it!

The harem so far!

bleach: Soi Fon, Tier Harribel, rangiku, and unohana

final fantasy: lulu, Yuna

one piece: boa hancock

rosario vampire: moka, mizore, tsurara.

hellsing: Seras, Rip Van Winkle

fullmetal alchemist: Izumi (younger)

fairy tail: Yukino, Erza scarlet, Erza Knightwalker, and Kagura

Avatar The Last Airbender: Azula, Toph

Negima: Mana, Kaede, and Eva

No More Heroes Series: Margaret Moonlight and Alice Twilight.

I hope you all like it and the harem! Have a nice wheeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ak: Hey everyone! Azureking here with a new chapter of the black mercy! This chapter will shoe Naruto mother and something big in the end. Also I'm adding **Omamori Himari, Mana Khemia, blazeblue** into the mix. I still have one more anime to put in here so any suggestions?**

**Q&A time!**

UzumakiBattleWolf**: Yukino is from Accel World, Yui from Sword Art Online, and Yushino from Date A live.**

**Enjoy that chapter!**

A woman in her early twenties was walking to Wave. She had at least 10 people walking behind her they were all women. "Come now, everyone…the wave is just a bit further." She said with an uncaring tone.

Everyone heads turn big and yelled at her, "You're using your scythe to carry you to wave!"

She sighs, "Of course I am. We just kill one of the most powerful enemies of Chronos and I'm very tired."

"WHAT ABOUT US!?"

"You…can all drop dead." She said making her weapon float and went very fast to go to Wave.

Meanwhile in wave,

Everyone in Tazuna house was awakened by two males screams out loud. "HAVE MERCY!" The ninja's went out to the back of the house to see Rogue and Sting getting the snot beat of them by Izumi and Rip. Everyone watch as the two females kept beating the males like meatbags. Naruto was watching and put his hands on his mouth, "Keep trying you two!" he encourage the Twin Dragons as they suffer more punches. His daughters also tried to say words of hope to them only to be force back into the house by their dad who didn't want them to see this bloodshed.

It was really hopeless for them to fight back.

The ninja watch in horror of the two female's mercilessly pounded the two males. "C'mon! Vat are you two vating for?" Rip yells as she kicks Sting in the face! "Unt, vhy are you not fighting back!?" Rip question as she put her fist in Sting's stomach!

The White Dragon Slayer bow, "Because I deserve this punishment! Please continue to beat to bloody pulp ma'am!" and receive a kick to the face!

Naruto had enough of this and black chains appeared from the ground! They wrapped around the two girls as Nero/Naruto walk towards the twin dragon slayers. "O.k. I think you had enough pain for one day. Alright my idiot students I forgive you." he said with a grin.

The girls huff while things like 'male bonding is weird.' Or 'I hate stupid bro-mance' Naruto was happy either way. Sting and Rogue bow to Naruto, "Thank you for forgiving us!"

But the leader of Chronos frown, "But…who told you two about Konoha?"

They both look at each other and sigh, "It was lady Ryuryu."

Naruto skin went pale and walk back to house with some shakiness in his movements, "Ah…well its fine you know what? Let's put this in the closet hehehe…I REALLY mean don't about this…" he left with two boys nodding and paling when they mention the woman's name.

Kushina was angry, "Wait whose Ryumo?"

"Ryuryu!" the three boys said to correct her.

"Ryunew?"

"Ryuryu!"

"Ryurouth?"

"RYURYU!"

"Ryuryu?"

"FUCKING HELL YES!" they yelled at her for making so many mistakes.

"Well, this Ryuryu woman is the one who order you two idiots to kill my husband and village?" she demanded.

Rogue shook his head, "She…told us some interesting information…that's all." She wanted to make him talk more…by using her fist until one woman came screaming and running around a like chicken without its head. "OH MEIN GOD! SHE IS HERE! Lady Ryuryu has arrived here in the vave! Ve are all going to die!"

Naruto open the back door and let her scream into the small town and then attached himself to Kushina's legs, "Sting, Rogue I suggest you find something to hold on to, before mother comes!" he said and detach himself from the woman's legs.

Kushina mind went blank, "Mothe-"

But was interrupted by knocking! "Excuse me…is anyone home? Tazuna? Tsunami?"

The mother of Inari opens the door, "Hello? Oh it's you…" She said in delight tone.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again too, Tsunami-san. I'm hope you don't mind me saying this, but I my last mission my team and I sustain heavy damage and hope to rest here before going to Chronos." She asked or rather told.

The mother nodded, "Oh, don't worry about it! Actually Nero and his team are here as well."

"Oh I see…are you sure? We wouldn't be pushing our luck for making you take more of us in?" The voice of the woman said.

"Don't worry. Come on in."

"Thank you. Everyone I got the permission come on." She orders to her team.

Kushina and the Konoha ninja's saw an extremely beautiful woman in front of them. She had light violet hair that was cut short. She was wearing a black dress that had a small skirt. She also had dark purple tie to make her look more professional. And what made her stand out were her eyes…her pretty red eyes that were empty. She looks at Naruto who smile at her, "Nero…" she walk towards him and petted his head even though they were in the same height. "How have you been?" she pulls him up to a hug which he accepted.

He smiles warmly at her making the rest of his team smile as well. "I've been Ryuryu. I'm now on break for what you said a few weeks ago." She nodded at his answer. When he let go of her, she was punch in the face! I And Naruto saw Kushina with enrage expression!

"You're the one who made those two idiots attack my village?" she yells.

Naruto rush to the woman, "Mother!" he helps Ryuryu stand as he glare at Kushina. "Why did you attack my mother!?" he yells at the redhead who was shock at this new information.

"This girl is your mother?" she takes a look of Ryuryu and shook her head, "but she looks like she's-"

"Eighteen?" The mother of Naruto answers for the wife of the Yodaime, "Believe it or not but I'm actually in my late Forty's."

Kushina couldn't believe it! This woman who passes off as a teen was older than her! "That's impossible."

"Not really when your husband's power slows ageing and trust me on this…I will live for a _long_ time." Ryuryu said smirking at the face of the tomato face woman. "Also-"

"NARUTO!" Ryuryu jumps from her spot as 11 girls tackle Naruto!

"I forgot about them." She said without care as her son was trying to save himself. "Alright girls enough or do I have to show you all why I was my husband's most terrifying enemy?" she asked when she summon a giant silver scythe!

The girls got off Naruto as they sticking their tongues out at her. "Ryuryu no baka!" they all said in unison.

The woman smiles at her son, "Well, Naruto-kun it seems you embrace your fathers charm." Then the air felt cold as ice. "But, remember to care and respect for them. Remember Winfield…you know what happen to the prev…" Naruto nodded rapidly. "Hai! Kaa-chan!" he said and receives a pat on his head.

"Good. Leave me here with the ninja's…" she said looking at Kushina with slight hate in her empty eyes.

"…All right mother…be careful." He was about to leave until he stop at door, "We…we are going visit dad's grave right?" he asked with slight sad tone in his voice.

Ryuryu face has slight sadness in them, "We are…now, go on my son enjoy your vacation."

Naruto nodded and left with his mother's teammates in tow. The woman looks at the shinobi… "…Kushina Uzumaki…" she turns around… "I will never forgive you." She showed her face streaming with tears and pure anger in her eyes.

The woman was slightly shock at this news, "Why? What have I done to you?"

"You scar my son's life…" she said making the jonin's eyes realize something, "That's right my son is Uzumaki Naruto."

Kushina eyes were filled with hope, "until you kill him!" she yelled at the shinobi without.

"w-w-what are you talking about?" she asked unsteadly.

"Naruto mind was destory for what Minato did! YOUR DAMN HUSBAND MENTALLY KILLED MY SON!" the jonin started to suffocate on the high amonts of K.I. she was streaming at Kushina.

No one said anything as Ryuryu calm herself down, "My son…hated living…"

"But he-"

"Silence!" Naruto's mother order, "When my Husband and I found Naruto his legs were broken, never to be healed again! Nero the 12th took Naruto to our Chronos and spread many sleepless nights to fix my son's legs. And then he was able to walk…he tried to hang himself." Her eyes were cover by her hairs shadow. "He finally stopped when Nero and I adopted him. But, they were times he still tried to kill himself. A few years went by and something…unexpected happen…the Yodaime send a Konoha chunin to kill Naruto." This grabs the attention of everyone. "We kill, but he made some damage to my little boy's mind and made Naruto successfully take his own life. My husband sacrificed himself to give Naruto a second chance. And Naruto seal his old life behind to never sully the name of Nero Knight." Ryuryu finished.

Kushina couldn't believe it…her husband tried to kill her son? Naruto…she can't remember the last he smile…or ever saw him. She was always helping his sister with her training and left him alone…he was never any of the pictures that the family was in or with Tsunade or Jiraiya. In fact when Minato said he left Mikoto and most of clan heads stop talking to her. In the leaf everyone love Natsumi and gave her everything she wanted. But the girl didn't become arrogant or selfish because of this. In fact she wanted Naruto home so she can play with him…she become sad when he left and hope he comes home. "I…I…"

Ryuryu has an empty look, "You're mad…this I can tell. But, let me ask you something that you must take account…have you ever gave Naruto any shred of love as a mother?" with that she left.

Meanwhile Naruto and his mother team was talking to each other. "So have you been girls?" he asked them.

The first girl was unique with her big round eyes. Her hair is light pink colored and very long. Her feet are usually seen with her toes pointing inwards in a 'pigeon-toed' manner. Her looks are inspired by the 'Gothic Lolita' style, with black, white and bright red. Her hair style has it tied in two high pigtails with somewhat flower-shaped black and white hairpins, and she wears a red crown with a cross on top. Her tights cover her entire legs and wears a mini-skirt and red buckled boots to match. She is always wearing red lipstick and a thick layer of eyeliner. She is carrying around a red umbrella shaped somewhat like a cute version of a mini devil. "It was so lame! One: your mother is a capital BITC…I mean meanie! Two there wasn't anything cute to find!" she cries into his shoulder as her teammates.

Naruto patted her head, "There, there Perona-chan. When I get back from my vacation I'll bring something cute."

"REALLY!?" she asked making Naruto smile at her and nod. "YATTA!" She kisses his cheek making him blush.

"OI!" This came from one her teammates; this woman is a slim with long pink hair and purple eyes. Her outfit consists of a white low-cut tank top that exposes both her midriff and cleavage, along with a pair of orange-and-black striped buckled shorts with long, thin suspenders. She also wears black high-heeled boots which reach up to her calves, with large laces coming from the openings, and a pair of hot pink and dark red stockings with a yellow sun-like motif on them. The hat she wears is a green Furażerka with a light-green lining. She has an anti-eyebrow below her right eye, bright red lipstick on her lips, and is sometimes seen wearing a brown furred jacket. "Do that again and I swear to Lady Ryuryu that I'll kick your ass!"

Naruto got in front of her, "Bonney-chan be nice, please?" he asked. The woman blushes hard and nodded, "Arigatou." He thanks her as more red dusted her cheeks.

"Anyway…Naruto can…we…visit Lord Nero's grave too?" she asked knowing that only family members must only know the grave location.

Naruto slightly lost his smile, "I…" he started. He felt a woman's hand on his shoulder. "Nico Robin…"

Nico Robin was wearing a black outfit consisting of a cowboy hat, a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt, with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She also had a string of round and yellow ornaments that hung loosely from around her waist. "You know…it's okay if you want only you and Lady Ryuryu to know…" she said with gentle and calm smile.

"It's not that…it's because if my first mission." Everyone stiffen at the mention of that memory.

Another woman came in front of him; she has a well proportioned figure. She is a very tall, slender woman with long black hair past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, large breasts, a high forehead, and light brown eyes that have long, voluminous lashes. She wore a revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the of skull with snakes adorned on it, along with a white cape sporting epaulettes more commonly found on the jackets of high-ranking Marines, and red high heel pumps. "Naruto-kun you have no idea those bastards were waiting for you." she said in loving tone.

"That much is certain girls." Everyone turn to see Ryuryu holding her scythe. "Hancock-san please at least look at my son when you speak." She tease at the woman who blush and turn away from Naruto. But Ryuryu lost her smile, "Naruto-kun…your father would be proud to see you like this."

"But-"

"No 'buts' young man! If you are the leader of Chronos and the thirtieth generation of Nero Knight a long line of heroes! No son of mine will continue to have a sad look all right?" she lifts his chin to make eye-contact. "It's okay to feel sad, but don't let consume you like with your father…remember what he said 'I wanted to be a hero so future generation will find hope.' But he become obsess with his goal and took many lives…" she started have tears in her eyes, "But when he found you…he was so happy!" she started to cry. "I-I-I never seen your father so happy…it was like you gave him his humanity back! I was so happy as well. I was always so clod to my friends and even your father before you came. Before I join Chronos I was a fortune teller that could see into the future and tell anyone about their future. Then your father came and asks me for my help. We become close, but whenever we wanted to tie the knot we couldn't because we thought it was lust. But, after taking care of you with the captains of that time we decide to give you a really family and so we got marry. Naruto…my son…Thank you for giving me so much joy and happiness." She smiles…to everyone in Chronos that was a rare sight.

Naruto started to cry too, "Kaa-chan…" He ran towards her giving her a hug full of love. The widow of the last leader of Chronos hugs her son.

Everyone smile at this moment until, "Ryuryu get your hands off my son!" Everyone look to see Kushina and Konoha ninja ready for battle.

Naruto was confused as he saw the dark looks from his teammates and his mother's teammates, "Guys? What is she talking about?" he asked, but they all remain silent. "Come on this isn't funny!" The girls didn't want to make eye contact. "HEY! I'm serious stop doing this! Mother…" he walks to see his mother hoping to get answers. "Mom, what's wrong with everyone they…mom?" he saw Ryuryu crying. "Mom. Tell me that kunoichi is lying…" he tried to smile… "Mom?...Answer me!" he started to cry.

Ryuryu hugs her son, "I'm so sorry to let you find out this way, my son." She sniffled.

"Give me back my son!" Kushina yells.

Ryuryu looks at her with hate, "sorry for this Naruto." she told him.

"For wha-" he stop as his own mother knee him in the stomach. "For this…" he lost _Consciousness and Ryuryu held him. "Rip Van Winkle!" she yelled making the shy woman come. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Take my son to his father's grave…I don't want him to be brought back to that hellhole."_

_"Understood ma'am." Rip puts Naruto on her shoulders and runs to the location that Ryuryu told to go._

Kushina and Natsumi glares at Ryuryu. "Give us back Naruto." they said.

Everyone in Chronos got ready to attack; Hancock glares at them and points her and bends her back to see the sky, "You will fall here! NO one will take Naruto-kun from Chronos!" she yelled.

The rest of Chronos smiles at them with bloodthirsty looks. They all attack each other.

Chapter End

**Ak:I hope that got all pump up for the next chapter! If anyone asks who Ryuryu look up** **Record of** **Agrest war wiki trust me you'll love how she looks! Also the next chapters I will update are Naruto Uzumaki: The first Shinobi, Naruto Glory: The Master of the Rave, and then **Naruto Uzumaki: the master of the beasts!

**If anyone cares I'll be updating** The Crimson Knight: War of the Earthbound Immortals**, my yugioh fanfic. **

**The harem is**

bleach: Soi Fon, Tier Harribel (maybe her team as well), rangiku, and yoruichi

Devil May cry: Lady/Mary

Final fantasy: lulu, Yuna, Lightning

One piece: boa hancock, (Maybe Perona, Robin, Jewelry Bonney)

rosario vampire: moka, mizore, tsurara.

hellsing: Seras, Rip Van Winkle (Maybe Yumie, Integra Hellsing) –BTW No Saras she going to be like sister for Naruto sorry but I'll make a Hellsing crossover with Naruto and her as a couple-

fullmetal alchemist: Izumi (younger) Oliver Mira Armstrong

fairy tail: Yukino, Ultear, Erza Knightwalker, and Kagura

Avatar The Last Airbender: Azula, Toph

Negima: Mana, Kaede, and Eva

No More Heroes Series: Margaret Moonlight and Alice Twilight.

**You might see some girl taken out because I put the news one in. Anyway the ones with the 'maybe' are for you to decide. Meaning should I add them in? and please make sure to put which ones specifically, I get confuse sometimes when someone only outs yes and if you all want all the 'maybes' to be in the harem then please give a detail explanation why. Also should i bring back Nero the 12th kinda like ********Mavis Vermilion** that only Chronos members can see? Anyway I hope you like this! Have a nice wheeee!


End file.
